Characters
There is currently a combined total of twenty-two playable Characters in Don't Starve, its DLCs and Don't Starve Together (DST). Each Character has at least one character-specific perk, in addition to various bonuses and penalties to their stats, and usually are different in play style. Each Character is "voiced" by a different instrument, and speaks differently when examining items and objects. The only exception to this is Wes, the speechless mime, who uses pantomimes instead of sounds or quotes. The first accessible Character is Wilson, considered the protagonist and the focus of the game's story. Most of the other Characters can be unlocked when sufficient Experience has been accrued, gained at Death or when escaping to a new world. There are currently six Characters that are not unlocked via experience, but through game feats. If the player has not unlocked a Character, it will appear as their respective silhouette. Upon selecting a silhouette, the Poster on the left will be a coffin shut with chains and a lock, and the description will simply say "The Unknown". Don't Starve Together Don't Starve Together includes all Characters from the base game and Don't Starve: Reign of Giants DLC, but excluding Wagstaff, Walani, Wilbur, Woodlegs, Wilba, and Wheeler. The majority of Characters are unlocked from the start and several perks have been changed and balanced for the multiplayer aspect of the game. The first DST exclusive character was Winona who was added as a free update on September 13, 2017.Winona announcement tweet Posted on September 6, 2017.Announcing Don't Starve: Hamlet, The Forge and other exciting news!. Posted on September 13, 2017. On January 22, 2019, free "character refreshes" for the DST roster as well as a total of 4 new paid DLC characters were announced to be released throughout 2019.Don't Starve Together Roadmap 2019. Posted on January 22, 2019 Character refreshes will continue in 2020, starting in March as in the previous year.Don't Starve Together Roadmap 2020. Posted on February 7, 2020. The character refreshes consist of revamped abilities for all current characters in DST, along with an animated short depicting part of their backstory. Each refresh update features a new purchasable skin set for the character. The following table lists the character refresh updates in order of their release: The DLC characters can be unlocked through direct purchase of either a regular chest (including the character and one skin set) or a Deluxe chest (including the character and 3 skin sets) with the price depending on the character. They can also be woven with 2700 Spools. The following table lists the DLC characters in order of their release: List of Characters Below are the abilities and requirements to unlock each Character. Character Statistics Non-player Characters Maxwell (Antagonist) Maxwell initially serves as the main antagonist of Don't Starve. He appears before the start of every game, saying, "Say pal, you don't look so good. You better find something to eat before night comes!" He disappears before the player assumes control of their character. As seen in the Forbidden Knowledge video, Maxwell gives Wilson the knowledge necessary to build Maxwell's Door which captures Wilson and takes him to The Constant. When the player chooses to play as Maxwell, non-player Maxwell will not appear. Maxwell will instead awaken and exclaim "Freedom, at last!" Abigail Abigail is Wendy's twin sister, and as Wendy's perk, she can be summoned with Abigail's Flower. Unimplemented Characters There are several additional characters for Don't Starve and and Don't Starve Together that have yet to be implemented. These other characters only exist in the form of portraits, sound, and other assets found in the game files. Retired Characters The character Warbucks was the first character introduced in the Hamlet DLC, but was later removed from the game and replaced with Wormwood. However, the developers left his code in the game, allowing players to use him via console command. Character Mods On the PC version of Don't Starve, Characters created by users can be published on the Steam Workshop or the Klei Forums using the Don't Starve Mod Tools. Once downloaded, the character can be set up in its directory. When the player starts up the game, they can click the Mods button to enable the character. They will now be available for use after restarting. Trivia * All playable characters' names start with W apart from Maxwell's. Within the game's code, Maxwell's name is written "Waxwell," in line with the other characters and not to confuse playable Maxwell with NPC Maxwell. The trailer puzzles confirmed that Maxwell's real name is William Carter. ** Having all characters' names start with W was unintentional at first, but Klei decided to go with it. * Wolfgang was previously unlocked after Wendy. * All characters are ambidextrous thanks to their sprite work. * For the characters' voices being played by instruments, the developers were inspired by both the teacher's voice in the Peanuts specials and the musical composition Peter and the Wolf.Matt Marteinsson: The Sounds of Don't Starve, around timestamp 6:29. Uploaded on August 17, 2015. * Before the Shipwrecked characters were released, they each had a locked character portrait, the title of "The Unfinished", the motto quote of "Don't look at me. I'm not ready yet.", and the perk of "Hasn't arrived on the island yet". * Upon his release, Wortox's speech file contained examination quotes for a character labeled "NEXTCHARACTER".Wortox quotes These quotes were removed at some time between Warly's update and Woodie's refresh. ** Generic- "Hyuyu, what are you up to %s?" ** Attacker- "Don't get my goat, little %s!" ** Murderer- "Eep! Don't slaughter me!" ** Reviver- "Thank-you, thank-you, little goat!" ** Ghost- "Don't worry, I'm not hungry." ** Firestarter- "Little goat! You played pranks without me!" Gallery References es:Personajes fr:personnages pl:Postacie Category:Gameplay Category:Characters Category:Featured articles